There have been known electronic devices in which a screen protector in front of the display panel is supported by the housing through a ring-like insulator arranged along the periphery of the screen protector.
In such an electronic device, the screen protector is supported by the housing through the ring-like insulator arranged along the entire periphery of the screen protector, and therefore hardly slides (vibrates).